True Love
by ylc
Summary: Although True Love lasts forever, couples do not. A Will*Terry's story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people!

So, as you might have noticed, I'm new in this fandom. I am, however, a big "Gleek" and I absolutely adore this show! So, I hope to make a good contribution to this fandom…

Anyway, ever since the first episode, I liked Terry's character. She's a bit neurotic, bitchy and somewhat cruel but I still like her. I think she's a little misguided and self-centered, but because of that, she has a great background to work with!

So, I wanted to write a fic about her. Please do tell me if you liked it or not and if I should continue it. The fic should be taking us to Will's and Terry's high school's days, along with some points during the plot of the show's first season…

Anyway, on with the chapter. But first, the disclaimer: I do not own Glee's characters.

* * *

Prologue

Behind every great man…

Stands a great woman. Or so the saying goes. Personally, I have never believed in such statement. Great men and great women should be able to stand by themselves; otherwise they wouldn't be that great, would they?

Take my Will as an example. He's a great man. A marvelous man: a dedicated teacher, a devoted mentor, a loving partner. In one word, he's perfect. Me? I'm not that great. Sure, I'm a pretty funny and caring woman. A bit over apprehensive and I can get bitchy too, but I'm not that bad. However, I'm anything but perfect.

And every time I think about that, I realize just how fortunate I am for being Will's one and only True Love.

But now I'm losing him. And not to that mysophobic Ms. Goody-two-shoes Pillsbury, no, I don't mean that. Sure, he might be infatuated with her, yet that hardly means something. Anyone who has been on a long-term relationship can tell you (and you better trust me in this girls): being in love with someone does not make you blind, neither does it kills your sex drive or makes you suddenly uninterested in the other sex. That's just not how love works.

Love is so… well, it's impossible to explain. There are no words to describe such an ancient wonderful and mysterious emotion. What it is commonly accepted about it though, is that there is one real love for everyone. One soul mate. Someone who's just the one for you, whether it seems logical or not. Someone who you'll love forever, no matter what.

I believe Will Schuester is my one and only True Love. Just like I am his. But at some point on the road, we have lost each other. We're the other's half and still… we're falling apart.

Because finding your one True Love does not guarantee your happiness. Because True Love last forever…

But couples do not.

* * *

So… what did you think?

Thanks for reading and pretty please, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello dears! I hope you enjoyed last chapter, here's the update, although I guess it took me long…

So, anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy! Oh, and another thing, could you, pretty please, help me find a fitting title for this chapter? I want it to come from a song, but I hadn't been able to find one… Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 1

I like listening to Will while he tells the story of how we first meet. It always makes me smile; I think it's kinda sweet how he gets lost in remembrance, although I know most of the times, it's painful for him. Because he can't help to wonder what happened to us.

Still, as I listen, I can't help to smile. He has always believed he set his sight on me before I even knew he existed. He's mistaken. But I just have never bothered to set him straight.

You see the truth is… I did notice him. As the matter of the fact, on our first year at McKinley I used to… oh God, this is embarrassing… can you keep a secret? Yes? Really? Well… Will doesn't know this and if someone asks me I'll swear to God that it isn't true but… I used to bump into Will just for the pleasure of feeling his body brushing against mine. I know, I know! Pathetic, right? But I was 15 back then and I had yet so much to learn!

Wanna hear the whole story? I mean, the whole story of how we _actually_ meet? Well, it all began 16 years ago, on a lovely Monday morning…

_

* * *

_

16 years ago.

I might have been the 'newbie' in the Cheerios team but that didn't mean that I was a 'nobody'. The older girls respected me and, as the matter of the fact, only the Capitan, Sharon Duncan had more authority on the team's decisions than me.

I worked hard to get that, though. During my first week in High School I pretty much went through hell (courtesy of dear old Cheerios' coach, Pricilla Muller) but I emerged victorious and without a scratch.

So, a week after school started, I walked into the classrooms as if I owned the place. All eyes followed me wherever I went and that just suit me perfectly; exactly what I wanted. Such a perfect way to start High School, wouldn't you say?

"So, Sharon, who's the new girl?"

"Name's Terry. Yours?" I asked, full of self confidence and Sharon rolled her eyes. We had been talking about some new maneuver the coach wanted to try; it was clear as water that Sharon didn't like me or my attitude, but she had to put up with me.

The boy smirked cockily "Bryan. Bryan Ryan"

"Nice" I said, nonchalantly and I think that was when I got him stuck. Not that I cared. Not back then and certainly not now. However, Bryan Ryan was the one who introduced me to wonderful, overly cute, Will Schuester.

"Eh… excuse me. Bryan?" a boy about my age stood behind Mr. Overconfident, gazing at him in a mix of awe, respect and dislike. Strange combination indeed.

"Hush, Schuester. Haven't you noticed I'm talking to the cute lady here?"

No, he hadn't. I felt a little offended when he merely glanced at me. Or I would have, hadn't I been too entranced by his gorgeous eyes and lovely locks. Man, wasn't he perfection itself? "Sorry" he whispered "But people at the Glee club are waiting for..."

"Alright, alright. I'm coming" he rolled his eyes and offered me an apologetic smile "Sorry gorgeous, I must leave. Duty calls me"

"By all means, do leave. I wouldn't want to be the reason for you disappointing everyone in the Glee club" I had no idea what the 'Glee Club' was, but I decided to play nice, if only because that Schuester-boy apparently was a member of it.

Bryan smiled and took my hand, kissing its back "Later then, _mademoiselle_"

He left. They left, actually. And from that day on, I kept an eye on the Schuester-boy.

After all, he was just too cute for his own sake!

* * *

"So… what's the Glee Club?"

Sharon huffed "Just stay away from him"

"Come again?" I asked, lightly irked. Who the hell did she think she was to tell me such a thing?

"For your own sake girl, stay away from Bryan Ryan. Everyone knows he's a player"

"Oh. Right" I wasn't even slightly interested in that guy, but I would let them think whatever they wanted. It would be better for my plans, either way "Still… what's a Glee Club?"

Sharon sighed and stared at me, long and hard. Finally, she seemed to give up, shrugged and proceeded to explain what exactly a Glee Club was. To tell you the truth, I thought it was rather uninteresting.

But I would have to cope with that.

After all, everyone knows a woman in love is capable of coping with anything!

* * *

So… you liked it? I'm worried that it seems a bit inconsistent, because of the tenses. Oh well… let me know if you find any mistakes.

Again, thanks for reading! And any help with the chapter's title will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
